Zira's Corruption: A Lion King Fanfiction
by BlueRowley
Summary: Orphaned and unsure of her place in the Circle of Life, Zira finds a mentor in none other than Scar, who uses his devious cunning to influence his beliefs on Zira and sway her entire loyalty to him. A Lion King fanfiction set between the first and second movie.
1. Lions Over All

I had never thought I'd ever write a Lion King fanfiction, but after watching an amazing video on youtube, a lion king crossover, I was inspired to write this. The video had Scar and Zira singing "Lions Over All" together, with Mufasa joining towards the end. The song is originally from _The Lion Guard_ , but I love how this video told a whole new story with Scar and Zira! So, I have to give credit to Pigeonomoutr, the creator of the video, for inspiring me to write this story. I highly recommend watching the video, titled: Lions Over All Scar and Zira [ft Mufasa] Lion King Crossover.

Please enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lion King_ , _The Lion Guard_ , or any of its characters.

* * *

Zira pulled the mouse out of its hiding hole for the third time, holding it in her paw. It quivered in fear, and she set the mouse back down, allowing it to jump away before she slammed a paw down on its tail, keeping it from getting any further away. The mouse clawed at the dirt, trying to pull free from the young cub's grasp. Zira let up, and the mouse shot back into its hiding hole, though there was no escape from within it. Zira reached a paw down again to grab the mouse.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

She spun around to see the great king, Mufasa, pause behind her, giving a curious tilt of his head.

"Just playing," Zira stated, sitting down once more and looking at the hole where the mouse resided.

"Do you plan on eating the mouse?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"It's not very fair for the mouse, then, is it?" Mufasa gave Zira a small smile. "You should show respect to the mouse for his role in the Circle of Life. Let him go and find another cub to play with instead. My son was just around, perhaps you could find him."

"Umm, no thanks, sir."

"Sarafina is watching over you, today, isn't she? You could practice your hunting with her and her daughter."

"No, thanks," Zira said, standing up and walking away from the king. "I think I'll go for a walk."

As Zira descended down Pride Rock, Mufasa called to her.

"Be back before dark and stay in the Pride Lands."

"Okay, okay," Zira called back, not bothering to turn around.

Mufasa sighed but continued on his patrol.

It hadn't been long since Zira had been found by the queen, Sarabi, herself, abandoned by her own, rogue parents in the Pride Lands. That had been about two weeks back, yet Zira still struggled to see where she fit in with this group of lions and lionesses. She had already met most of the other cubs her age, including the young prince, but she wasn't much of the playing type. Every member of the pride played a part in raising, caring for, and protecting her, as they did for all the cubs. Even the king tried to imprint his ideals of the Circle of Life on her. She spent most of her time alone, though during the cold nights she would find herself curled up next to Sarafina and her daughter, Nala.

Regardless, the only reason she stayed at Pride Rock was for the protection and meals the pride offered. And she would need someone to teach her to hunt. However, she craved to understand her purpose in the Circle of Life – as Mufasa was always talking about. She wanted to be more than just the lonely orphan she was.

Zira was pulled out of her thoughts when several antelope stampeded past her. Hooves landed close to Zira's own paws, and she scrambled back to avoid being stepped on. Her back paws slipped, and she tumbled down the side of a steep slope, grunting as she rolled to a stop near the skull of an elephant. She gasped and backed away from it, jumping when a geyser exploded nearby.

"Where am I?" Zira asked aloud, looking around the dry wasteland.

"You're out of your boundaries, kitty," a voice echoed from behind the skull, laughter following.

Zira gasped as five hyenas circled around the skull, stalking towards her.

"Looks like lunch just rolled in, fellas" another hyena said.

"I like home food delivery," another added. "Fast and fresh."

Pulling out of her stupor, Zira tried to climb back up the steep, sliding back down with each try. A hyena lunged forward, and she ducked, barely missing the canines of the larger animal. She darted under the hyena and ran, the five creatures quickly chasing her. Geysers continued exploding around her, forcing her to dodge left and right to avoid them.

"Ahh!" Zira screamed as the ground collapsed under her. She didn't fall far, just below the surface of the dried land. A hyena reached down the hole where she fell with a paw, snarling. Zira began crawling away, following a crack in the surface above her. Thundering feet of the hyenas caused dirt to crumble around her. She coughed. There had to be an escape out of here.

The crack began widening as the hyenas dug away at it. When one section was wide enough, a hyena slipped its jaws through and bit her ear. Zira yelped at the sharp pain she felt, rolling on her back and swatting at the hyena, scratching it across the nose. The hyena pulled away from the sharp claws, snarling angrily.

While the hyena recovered, Zira climbed out of the underground tunnel, briefly holding a paw to her bloody ear. She leaped forward, the five hyenas at her tail. She panted heavily, her eyes scanning the area for an escape, her heart racing in her chest.

Just ahead of her was another lion, an adult male, walking away from the graveyard. She changed her direction towards him, risking the hyenas gaining distance. That male lion was her best chance at losing the hyenas and getting out of the graveyard alive.

"Help me, mister!" Zira called to him as she caught up, running to stand in front of him, looking back at the hyenas. "Please!"

The dark colored lion looked back at the approaching hyenas, who were slowing their chase but not stopping, then looked down at the cub.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let them eat you," the lion said.

Zira stared up shocked at the lion, noticing a scar over his left eye.

"You wouldn't let them kill another lion!" Zira tried to reason.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Zira's breath caught in her throat and she took a hesitant step away as the hyenas neared, stopping just a few feet away. The larger lion turned to face them, sitting down.

"Hey, Scar," one of the hyenas said, taking a step forward. "That cub is on our land. We have every right to it."

"So, it seems," the lion, Scar, said. "I'm certainly not stopping your hunt."

The hyenas laughed gleefully as they took a step closer. Zira gasped and backed away.

"I will say," Scar interrupted, holding up a paw, stopping the hyenas in their tracks, "that, technically, the Pride Lands boundaries end right here."

Scar used a claw to draw a line in the dirt between himself and the hyenas, who stared down at it with confused looks.

"If you want the little lioness, you'll have to cross that line, as of which you'll be attacking a cub in the Pride Lands and then Mufasa will have to get involved. But as I said, I'm certainly not stopping your hunt."

Scar stood and began on his way once more. Zira watched the hyenas closely, too afraid to move. They sniffed at the line, growled, then turned away, grumbling about the unfairness of it all. Zira breathed a sigh of relief, her head dropping and her eyes closing. She touched a paw to her ear, noting that it had stopped bleeding, but there was a good chunk missing, leaving a permanent notch. She turned her attention to the retreating lion.

"Hey, wait!" Zira called to him, leaping after him. "Scar, is it? Thank you for saving me."

"If that's what you want to call it," Scar said dully. "Run along now, back to Pride Rock. You obviously don't belong out here."

"I didn't mean to come here. And besides, who says I don't belong here? It's not like I was born a Pride Lander or anything. My parents were rogues. I could belong wherever I choose."

"If that's how you feel, then you should have shown those hyenas that you are their superior," Scar gave the lioness a wry smile as he walked on through the Pride Land's pastures, heading back to his cave that was close to Pride Rock. "Then surely they would have seen that you own that territory they foolishly claim as theirs."

"I could do that?"

"Any lion could, it's what lions do. It is our purpose in the Circle of Life. It can be your purpose. What you were born to do."

"My purpose?" Zira felt a bit of hope rise in her chest. She could be more than the lonely, abandoned orphan that she was. She knew she had more worth. "I could be a ruler? I could be . . . queen?"

"Now, don't get your hopes up," Scar said. They arrived at his cave, and he laid down in front of it, Zira sitting in front of him. "In the Pride Lands, only successors are kings and queens, and if you had any chance, you'd have to betrothed to the next one in line. It is tradition, the law of the Pride."

"It's a stupid law," Zira said, her hope deflating, her ears dropping.

"Yes, it is. But it could be changed. I'd be willing to change it."

Zira felt a smile take over her face. "Really? Could you?"

"I would, if only I were king. Then, I would give . . . deserving, loyal lionesses a chance at ruling the Pride Lands. If only such loyalty existed . . ."

"I would be loyal."

"Oh, you are too sweet. But I don't have any chance of becoming king. Not even to rule just a section of the Pride Lands."

"That doesn't seem fair. You're the King's brother, right?"

"I am. But do you think he'd share the throne? Would anyone? No, I would need the throne to myself. And maybe one day, you could be a queen. As lions, we are meant to rule over all the other imbecile creatures."

"I would love that. But . . . Mufasa said that we have to respect the other animals, for we are all one in the Circle of Life."

"Yes, well, sometimes, even kings can be wrong."

"Really?" Zira tilted her head, frowning.

Scar sat up, reaching into a hole to grab a mouse as he began to sing, keeping the mouse in his grasp:

"There is no greater power than to rule over the land.

We both have it inside us. It's here where we stand.

My friend, you know it's true, look close and you will find,

Ruling every animal is destiny for our kind."

After a little torment, Scar allowed the mouse to escape his grasp as he walked to the side of his cave, raising a paw and dragging his claws along the rock as he sang:

"So, if we join together, we will never fall.

Lions must rule forever," Scar turned and wrapped a paw around Zira, pulling her close, "Lions over all." Zira offered a smile at the idea Scar was feeding her. Scar walked off and continued to sing:

"Lions over all, no animal is more grand.

Lions over all," Scar leaped back over to Zira, ruffling her head as she joined him, singing: "it's why we rule the land." Scar continued:

"We crush any resistance, so enemies keep their distance.

Lions," Zira joined once more, together singing: "lions over all."

Mufasa had observed Scar's interaction with Zira, and he did not like what he heard. He had planned to stop by and have a word with his brother on keeping track of the hyenas whereabouts, but hearing this sent shivers down his spine. His brother was distorting the ideals of the Circle of Life. That lion would lead the little cub down the wrong path, and he had to intervene. The cub was too young and impressionable. Jumping down from the ledge he was on, he quickly cut into the song, pulling Zira to his side and away from Scar.

Mufasa sang:

"If we do what you suggest, we'd be evil and cruel.

Using force and threat, that is no way to rule."

Zira had rolled her eyes during this. Of course, Mufasa would try to keep his own opinions imprinted on her. What good had he ever done for her? She was learning so much from Scar than from her couple weeks at Pride Rock.

"But if we're joined together," Scar sang, and Zira smiled and sang the next line with him, "We will never fall." Scar continued: "Yes, lions must rule forever, lions over all."

Scar: "Lions over all, no animal is more grand."

"Stay noble and grand," Mufasa sang to Zira, who looked back and forth at Scar and Mufasa.

Scar: "Lions over all, it's why we rule the land."

"We must protect the land," Mufasa continued, still looking directly at Zira, who turned her head away haughtily.

Scar: "We crush any resistance, so enemies keep their distance."

"Friendship and kindness will always find us," Mufasa sang, though he knew he was losing as Zira walked over to Scar's side.

Scar: "Lions," Zira joined him for the last verse, "Lions over all!"

Scar smiled victoriously at Mufasa as Zira sat by his side. Mufasa lowered his head in defeat, closing his eyes as he sighed.

"Very well," Mufasa said to Zira, "if that is the path you have chosen, I will not force you away from it. I can only hope you the truth will guide you back to the right path."

"I plan to make my own path," Zira said, her nose in the air.

"Like a true lioness," Scar commented, wrapping a paw around the small cub, earning a smile from her.

Mufasa sighed once more, but left Scar's cave. Scar looked down at the cub he had taken under his wing. He could morph her to become one of his most dedicated followers. It wouldn't take much from the naïve, lonely cub. Not much at all.

Zira was just glad to have found someone to look up to, someone who would help find her purpose in the big world.

* * *

So, tell me what you think? Worth more chapters?


	2. We Are One

So, it was definitely worth more chapters! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"And because you used it on other lions, you lost it forever?" Zira asked Scar, sitting in front of the lion lying down.

"Yes, such a dreadful day it was," Scar remarked, throwing his head to the side and closing his eyes as if in such distress. "I lost the entire Lion Guard, all due to an accident I made. I was a leader, and now I'm just the King's brother again."

"That's terrible. Couldn't you rule another Lion Guard?"

"Now, dear, that's a very complicated situation. The only one who could lead another Lion Guard would be the second born of the King. Perhaps if little Simba had a brother or sister in the future, but that would set me even farther from the throne, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it would," Zira looked down, studying her flicking tail. She felt terrible for Scar – he used to be a magnificent leader of the Lion Guard, but when he had tried to save the rest of his team from a mudslide, the power of the roar had turned around and backfired on Scar's team. How awful, and Scar must feel so guilty over it. But what did the king offer Scar – nothing! Not even some sympathy.

"Well, that's enough story time for today," Scar stood abruptly, using a paw to escort Zira out of his cave. "Why don't you go play with the other cubs?"

"But I don't like playing," Zira argued.

"Nonsense," Scar said, stepping out of his cave. "Every cub likes to play. Run along."

"Where are you going?"

"I have . . . business to attend to."

Zira's ears dropped and her shoulders hunched as she watched Scar trot away, not sure if she really wanted to play with the other cubs her age. She walked back towards Pride Rock, spotting a group of cubs near some tall grass at the edge of Pride Rock. Pausing for a second to think it over, Zira sighed and walked over towards the group of cubs, jumping up on a rock and lying down on it, recognizing Simba and Nala instantly.

"Well, when I'm king, cubs will be free to do whatever they want, whenever they want," Simba said with a smile, earning cheers from the other cubs surrounding him. Zira rolled her eyes. Simba continued, "I'll be the mightiest king of the Pridelands, enemies will fear my name!"

"Oh, please," Zira said, sitting up on her rock. "You can't even roar yet. There's not a mighty bone in you."

"Oh yeah," Simba challenged. "I can roar. I've been working on it."

"Then let's hear it," Kula, a young lioness cub, challenged Simba back.

"Well . . . I mean, it's . . ."

"Yeah, let's hear it," Zira pressured, smirking.

"I would, it's just," Simba coughed, "my throat isn't all . . ."

Another cub jumped out of the long grass and roared behind Simba, a roar that sounded half cub half lion, startling Simba. Simba jumped and spun around, hissing at the cub behind him, his fur bristling. All the cubs surrounding Simba laughed, Nala trying her hardest not to. Zira smirked.

"Chumvi!" Simba growled at his friend.

"Don't mind me," the male cub smirked, "I'm working on my roar. Let's face it Simba, you don't even got a mane yet. I mean look at mine – more hair, more flair."

"That's not a mane," Nala finally came to Simba's aid, sitting at his side. "At least not yet. Simba's will grow in."

"Not for a few years," Zira said, jumping down from her rock. "What kind of king would you be without a mane?"

"My dad's still king, you know," Simba said, sitting down, Chumvi sitting next to him. "I can wait a few years . . . sort of."

"But what about your roar?" Zira jumped off the rock and stepped close to Simba, a sly smile on her face. "A king's roar should be strong. I know someone who's roar was so powerful it literally threw enemies out of the Pridelands."

The cubs oohed around her while Simba looked uneasy.

"Where are you from again?"

"Simba!" Mufasa called from Pride Rock.

"There's my cue," Simba jumped away from Zira, pausing to say, "I'm heading on patrol with my dad. I gotta prepare for these kingly duties. See you guys later!" Simba leaped towards Pride Rock, running as fast as he could to catch up to his father.

"I gotta say," Chumvi said, "Lions are the best animals in the world."

Zira perked her ears at that comment. She could agree with that.

"Don't get all high and mighty now," Nala said. "Remember the Circle of Life."

"Hmm, I don't know," another female cub commented, "lions are pretty cool. I'd say they're the best."

"Maybe," Kula added. "But Nala has a point.

"Hey," Chumvi lowered himself to the ground, "race you girls back to Pride Rock."

"I think you're forgetting who the hunters are in this pride," Kula stated, lowering herself as well, Nala and two other cubs following. "Ready? Go!"

Zira watched the cubs race for Pride Rock. She wasn't really in the mood to head back yet. She jumped back up on the rock and laid on it, closing her eyes. She had just fallen asleep when a wet nose nudged her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the queen herself.

"There you are, Zira," Sarabi said. "What are you doing alone over here?"

"I don't mind it," Zira answered. "It's been quiet."

"I'm sure, with no other cubs around. Tell me, how have you been settling in? I know Sarafina has been tending to you mostly. I also here Scar has become somewhat of a mentor?"

"They've both been great. Sarafina has started me on hunting and Scar taught me all about the Roar today. And how he lost it."

"Did he?" Sarabi tilted her head curiously, frowning.

"And then I hung out with Simba and the others. They started arguing about how lions are the best animals and all."

Sarabi chuckled, "They have much to learn. As do you. You see, we lions have a place in the Circle of Life. All the animals here are all best and great in their own way. Together, we are all one."

"That's what Mufasa said before. But we all can't be one if we're all so different."

"We are all different. And we are all part of each other. I know it is so much to take in and understand, but that's what we are all here for – to help you and guide you. Let me tell you something I taught my son very recently."

"I don't know, I don't want to get in the way of your plans."

"Quite the opposite, little one. Come with me."

Zira leaped off the rock and followed after Sarabi. The queen led her to the waterhole where so many other animals were congregated, sharing the place equally.

"Look around you," Sarabi said, "yes, we are all different, but we come together like a big family. We all have a place and play a part in the Circle of Life."

Zira looked around watching hippos play and giraffes guiding a little one through her first steps.

Sarabi began to sing:

"As you go through life you'll see,

There is so much that we,

Don't understand."

Zira looked up at Sarabi, tilting her head. A bird caught her attention, a small bird trying to take it's first flight, but the mother bird came rushing over to its aid and sending it back to the nest. Sarabi continued:

"And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned."

Sarabi moved along the waterhole, Zira stared at an elephant with several birds on its tusks, the hippos still playing in the water, and wildebeest running in the plains. Sarabi sang:

"But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone.

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride.

We are more than we are.

We are one."

Zira followed Sarabi around the waterhole, jumping up on a fallen tree and walking across it, thinking about what the queen was telling her. Everyone seemed to have a different version of what lions were and their place in the Circle of Life. This was all too confusing. Was she meant to rule over all other animals? Was she truly "one" with all? And if she was part of it all, did that mean she had to play a role in life – follow all the rules and live by some plan? Zira decided to ask her questions through song:

"If we are more than we seem,

Who am I meant to be?

Is this all I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

And be more than just a part

Of some big plan?"

Sarabi smiled at her, glad to see her questioning her ideals. It was good for the cub to think it through and learn with experience and age. She continued singing herself, hoping to clear some things up for Zira:

"Even those who are gone

Are with us as we move on.

Your journey has only begun.

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy:

Is our pride, deep inside,

We are one."

Sarabi leaped away from the waterhole, leading Zira through the diverse plains of the Pridelands, making sure Zira was keeping up with her. She kept singing:

"We are one, you and I,

We are like the earth and the sky.

One family under the sun."

Sarabi led Zira back to Pride Rock.

"All the wisdom to lead,

All the courage that you need,

You will find when you see,

We are one."

Zira stopped climbing up Pride Rock and sat down. She frowned, unsure of what to make of life at all anymore. There were so many paths to choose, so many beliefs to follow. Which was right? The world being a part of a huge circle was hard to wrap her head around. Ruling every animal would give her more purpose, and she craved to be more than just a part of a plan. But who was telling the truth? 4

Sarabi walked back to Zira and spoke, "I know its hard to understand now, and I'm sure you don't quite get it yet. But you will one day. I know you will. We will all be here to guide you."

Sarabi gave Zira a nuzzle before heading up the rest of the way to Pride Rock. Zira sighed, looking out over the Pridelands. She glanced over at Scar's cave, then back up at Pride Rock. She laid down right where she was, watching the fading sunset turn to a night sky.

* * *

This was fun to right! I rather enjoy this little tale of Zira's. She's fun to write as a cub. It makes me wonder just how she might have been as a little cub, and what struggles she may have had to get to the point she was at in Lion King 2. Not every chapter will include singing, but I think the next one might and then will have normal chapters for a while. Remember to review!


	3. Be Prepared

I personally really like this chapter. I hope you all do as well. Enjoy!

* * *

A few days passed since Zira had received the "we are one" lesson from the queen. It had been a quiet few days for Zira, avoiding the other cubs and wandering the Pridelands alone. The days had been slow and uneventful, and she was tired of having nothing to do with herself. Yesterday, she had joined Sarafina and Nala on a hunting lesson, learning how to track prey. Then, herself and Nala sat and watched Sarafina, Sarabi, and other members of the pride take down a wildebeest. The entire pride then joined in feast, but Zira hadn't joined in, waiting for everyone else to eat their fill.

It appeared everyone had forgotten her or didn't realize she hadn't joined in with the other cubs, because when they finished, all that remained was the carcass. Zira waited for the last of the lions to leave before approaching what remained, nibbling at what little meat remained until large vultures flew in and took over, easily chasing her away from the kill.

Zira hadn't eaten since. Lions didn't eat every day, large meals such as that could hold everyone over for a few days. Except Zira's meal had not been large at all. Her stomach growled. She knew she should just tell Sarabi or Sarafina – they would gladly hunt her something, but she didn't want to be a bother. Besides, Scar once told her it was every lion for himself. She would have to learn to hunt at some point.

Zira spotted a mouse nibbling a fallen fruit at the base of a tree. She lowered herself in the tall grass and stalked forward. Her paws graced the ground lightly, inaudible. She kept her eyes fixed on the mouse.

However, when she was close enough to pounce, the mouse squeaked in alarm, its large ears flicking up, before it scurried into a hole at the base of the tree.

Zira sighed and turned away. Her stomach growled louder.

"Young Zira," Zazu's voice sounded from above her.

Zira looked up to see Zazu flying down to her, Nala following the bird. Zazu landed in front of her, Nala sitting down.

"You should really be on your way back to Pride Rock, young lioness," Zazu said. "I can escort you there."

"That's alright," Zira said. "I'll be fine alone."

"Are you sure?" Nala asked, glancing up at the purple sky. "It's getting dark. And predators like to come out at night."

"I'm sure," Zira said. "I can always stop at Scar's cave if it gets too dark."

"Scar?" Zazu frowned. "I would recommend you come straight back to Pride Rock where the lionesses can tend to you."

"Why? It's not like any of them are my mother."

"Well, Scar certainly isn't your father."

"I can take care of myself, Zazu. I'll be fine."

"If you insist," Zazu took to the air. "Come Nala."

"See you at Pride Rock," Nala said.

Zira watched as Zazu and Nala left, tilting her head curiously. It was odd that Zazu had to escort anyone home. Most cubs knew to just head home themselves.

Zira knew she was supposed to return to Pride Rock before dark, and she started on her way. Not that anyone actually checked to make sure she was back, but the night allowed the hyenas to sneak into the Pridelands, and Zira did not want to be alone and far away from help. Besides, she was a bit tired. And still hungry. The night air chilled quickly and she shivered.

Zira walked down to Scar's cave, unsurprised to find it empty. She crawled over to a corner and laid down, resting her head on her paws. Scar hadn't been around lately, and she wondered what the lion did during the day. She never really ran into him on her long walks. Where did that lion go during the day?

A large shadow caught her attention and she lifted her head. Something was moving through the long grass towards the cave, and she backed deeper into the darkness to hide. She let out a sigh of relief as Scar entered the cave, dropping a large chunk of meat down. The scent of zebra drowned Zira's nose – fresh, warm meat – and she licked her lips hungrily, her stomach grumbling.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Scar asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't have a bedtime," Zira argued, inching closer to the meat. Surely the lion would share some with her – it was the pride's job to feed the young.

"Would Sarafina agree with that?"

Zira lowered her head, flicking her ears nervously as she muttered, "No. Couldn't I stay here for the night? With you?"

"No, you may not."

"But," Zira started, her eyes watering. She just didn't seem to belong anywhere, did she? She sniffed, "I'll be good. I'll go right to sleep."

"I said no."

Zira sniffed again, a tear escaping her eye. Her ears dropped, and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back more tears. She wasn't usually emotional, but her hunger and tiredness combined seemed to be influencing her. She heard Scar groan loudly.

"Oh, do stop," Scar frowned. "I despise sniveling."

"Why can't I stay?"

"I have certain matters that need to be attended to. Besides, you should be with the lionesses. It's their job to rear the cubs. Find one of them to spend the night with."

Scar reached down and picked up the large meat, turning away to leave the cave.

"Wait!" Zira called to him, wanting a bite of the meat he was carrying. The lion stopped and looked down at her impatiently waiting. Zira didn't want to demand the meat from him, nor did she know how to ask for it. She sat down and unconsciously hunched her shoulders. "You just got back here. Why are you leaving already?"

Scar set the meat down.

"I saw an intruder invade my home and made a detour."

"Oh. I'm not an intruder."

"No, you're not," Scar smirked down at her, "Just a friendly little parasite."

Zira frowned, unsure of what a parasite was. She scratched an ear, her eyes locking on the juicy meat at the lion's feet. She shuffled closer.

"Are you . . . do you plan on finishing all of that."

"You're not having any if that's what you're asking."

"Oh," Zira looked away, her tail dropping. She glanced at the lion and said sadly, "That's okay. It's just I haven't eaten in a while and no one's really been hunting, but I can wait until the next hunt, I'm sure I'll survive until then . . ."

"Alright, enough," Scar growled, looking down at the zebra meat. He bit down on the lower portion and tore the small bit of hock meat from the rest of the leg he had, tossing it to Zira, who happily licked her lips and dug in. "There, that should hold you over until the next hunt."

Zira savored each bite, wanting the small meal to last. She looked at the larger chunk of meat, then up at Scar.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?"

"No. Now hurry up and finish eating and off with you."

Zira finished her meal, licking the tiny bone clean and giving it a couple of gnaws, before sitting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see some . . . friends."

"Oh," Zira beamed as she leaped forward toward the entrance of the cave, "can I come?"

"No!" Scar snarled, jumping in Zira's way. Zira quickly backed away, lowering herself submissively, surprised by Scar's aggressive refusal. Scar gave an unnerving laugh before saying, "no. Not this time. It's late and after such a big meal, you must be exhausted."

Scar picked Zira up by her scruff and carried her over to a small ledge deeper in the cave, dropping her on it. Zira slid down the rough surface of it, shaking her head to remove the tuft of her tail. She looked up at Scar.

"You may stay for just this night. I'll return sometime near dawn."

"But if you're not –" Zira began.

"Hush!" Scar commanded. Zira quickly shut her mouth. Scar seemed to relax and said in a softer tone, "hush." He began to sing in a softer lullaby:

"Sleep, now, little Zira.

Let your dreams take wing.

One day when you're big and strong,

You will be a queen."

"Really?" Zira smiled at him, her eyes already falling shut.

"Yes, but all future queens need their beauty sleep," Scar said, heading for the cave entrance.

"Goodnight," Zira called to Scar.

"Goodnight, little princess," Scar gave a wicked smile before picking up the zebra meat and leaving the cave. Zira smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

She woke up an hour later, however, and couldn't fall back to sleep. She shivered and decided she could use the warmth of another lion. Jumping down from the ledge, Zira ran out of the cave, turning for Pride Rock when pawprints in the ground caught her eye.

Suddenly feeling more awake, Zira studied Scar's footprints. The lion had said he was visiting friends. Maybe she could surprise him. She'd like to meet some of Scar's friends. That would explain where the lion disappeared to most days. Making up her mind, Zira followed the pawprints, any fear of night predators disappearing as she knew these tracks would lead right to Scar. He would protect her. The tracks went on and on, but Zira pushed herself forward, fighting the heavy feeling of her eyelids. She could sleep later.

Zira slowed down as she neared the elephant graveyard, realizing Scar's footprints led right to it. They cut through a large ribcage that angled down into a large canyon. It was a different section of the graveyard; this path must have been a shortcut. Zira gulped and backed up. Hyenas lived here. She didn't want to turn into anyone's dinner tonight. Maybe she could talk Scar into taking her with him next time. She was about to turn away when she heard a voice echoing through the dark.

"But as thick as you are, pay attention!

My words are a matter of pride."

"Scar!" Zira exclaimed. She leaped forward, braving everything. He sounded so close. And it sounded like he was singing. She followed his voice that continued to sing, carefully zigzagging down the strange ledges that took her down into the canyon. It was an eerie place to hang with friends. But only the bravest lions went into the graveyard and Zira knew Scar was very brave. She finally reached the bottom and crept slowly towards an open area where she could hear Scar's voice. She poked her head around a corner, gasping.

There was Scar, singing – to hyenas.

"I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues.

And injustice deliciously squared!"

Zira jumped and backed up a little when Scar kicked a hyena off a high ledge, causing him to land in a pile of bones. She winced, but peered out more, watching Scar.

"Be prepared!" Scar sang.

"Yeah, be prepared!" a hyena said, sticking its head out of the bones, a skull on it face. Two more heads followed, each wearing a skull. "We'll be prepared. Uh, for what?"

"For the death of the king!" Scar announced.

"Why? Is he sick?" the same hyena asked.

Scar reached out and grabbed the hyena by the throat, pulling him close. He said, "No, fool, we're going to kill him. And Simba, too."

Zira gasped and pulled back behind the wall of stone. Scar wouldn't actually do that, would he? Zira knew Scar wanted to be king, but she didn't think the lion would use such drastic measures to become one.

"Idiots!" Zira flinched at Scar's loud snap. She peered back out. "There will be a king."

"But you just said," a hyena started to say.

"I will be king," Scar stated, holding himself up high and mighty, "stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yay! Long live the king!" a hyena chanted.

"Long live the king!" several hyenas chanted, revealing themselves in the light.

Zira's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. That was a lot of hyenas. She watched as they all started marching, singing. She had to get out of there before anyone saw her. If she could just get to Scar, maybe he'd keep her safe from all the hyenas. He might even take her home. Zira slowly stepped around the wall. The hyenas all seemed to have their attention on Scar. She wondered if she might be able to zigzag her way through the hyenas' marching steps without getting trampled. She took a step closer when the ground trembled under her, cracking and breaking apart, lava flowing underneath, smoke puffing up.

Zira froze, afraid to move, and then there was chaos. Hyenas were scattering everywhere, a couple leaping over her and making frightened laugh sounds. Zira stumbled on her feet to avoid being trampled. A hyena tripped over her, causing her to nearly roll into a lava vent. She screamed as she clawed the ground, her claws gripping the edge. She clung on for dear life as the ground shifted, looking over in time to see a hyena fall through the cracks where Scar had trapped it. It's screams echoed in the canyon and Zira closed her eyes, tears stinging them, her heart pounding in her chest.

Zira's back paws scraped against the rising earth until she managed to pull herself up. Hyenas were dancing and running and singing all around her. She jumped from outcrop to outcrop as they rose higher. She saw Scar on one outcrop that kept rising higher and higher as he kept singing. She'd never reach him. Her outcrop neared a long ledge connected to the top of the canyon. It was her escape.

She jumped for the ledge and ran along it, reaching solid ground. She looked back at the tall outcrops.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" Everyone was singing. "Be prepared!"

The evil laughter of Scar and several hyenas sent her running once more. Through the skeletons and skulls of elephants, through the green pasture fields, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She ran, panting heavily, until Pride Rock came into view. She climbed up the stony structure, entering the large den where several of the lionesses were sleeping. She charged for the back, spotting Sarafina instantly, Nala curled by her side.

"Sarafina!" Zira cried, pawing the lioness's nose.

Sarafina scrunched her nose and opened her eyes. When she saw Zira, she lifted her head and gave the lioness a concerned look.

"Zira? What is it? Are you all right?" she asked.

"No," Zira shook her head, her body shaking, "I . . ."

I saw Scar and he's planning to kill the king and Simba and he has thousands of hyenas following him and he plans on taking over as king! The words were right on Zira's tongue, but they were stuck. Her heart still thudded in her chest, but the fear was slowly leaving her, the comfort of familiar surroundings easing her. She closed her eyes, recalling Scar's words. So, the lion had a way to rise to power now. But it was wrong – wasn't it? Murder wasn't the way to becoming a king. _"Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"_ The words echoed in her head – but Scar's scary image burned in her memories more. She had never seen Scar look so . . . threatening.

Zira's eyes burned with unshed tears as her conflicted mind fought for the right words. Another memory – Scar rescuing her from the hyenas. It wasn't exactly in the most heroic way possible, but it had worked. And she was grateful to him for it. And the stories he shared with her.

"Zira?" Sarafina questioned, gently nudging the cub with her nose.

Zira opened her eyes, a tear escaping. What was right? What was wrong? She should tell Sarafina everything like she originally planned on doing out of fear? But she wasn't afraid anymore. And especially not of Scar. She respected Scar. She liked Scar. He was a wise lion, right? He knew what he was doing. He was going to become king, according to the plan she overheard.

 _"One day when you're big and strong,_

 _You will be a queen."_

His lullaby repeated in her head. Was this how she would become queen? Through murder and conquering? Was it the only way without having to be betrothed? He promised her he could make her a queen if he was king. He would stick to that promise. He would. She knew he would.

"Are you okay, Zira?" Sarafina questioned again, Nala now awake and staring at Zira as well. "What happened?"

Zira took a deep breath, "I . . . I was asleep in Scar's cave . . . He . . ."

"Yes?" Sarafina encouraged.

"He . . . left me alone. And it was cold and I . . . got scared."

"You're safe now," Sarafina gave Zira a nuzzle. "How about you curl up with us? We'll keep you warm."

"Thanks," Zira slinked in next to Nala at Sarafina's side, curling as close to the larger lioness as she could to warm up. Nala lowered her head and fell back to sleep, as did Sarafina. Zira's eyes were wide open, despite how tired she felt, especially after that run. Images of what happened in that canyon haunted her, and she tried to push them away. She wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, or what might happen, but she hoped Scar did know what he was doing and kept her safe. After a long fight to shut off her mind, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Remember to review and share your own opinions.


	4. My Own Way

Sorry for such a long wait on this update. I really do enjoy this story line, it had definitely been interesting exploring Zira's personality and why she might believe what she does and why she was so loyal to Scar. I've heard several different theories, but I'm rather partial to one where Zira is a cub and Scar takes her under his wing, even if for some malicious plan. I hope you all are enjoying it as well. I know I said last chapter there would be no more song inclusions, but this one does have a song that I thought fit perfectly. It is My Own Way from the Lion Guard, sung by Fuli.

* * *

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy," Scar said, a sorrowful expression on his face.

Zira sat among the other lionesses, her head hung, and her shoulders hunched. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but Scar had to have played some kind of role in Mufasa and Simba's disappearance. She didn't know if she should believe Scar's story about their deaths being an accident: a stampede ending the lives of Simba and Mufasa, who had heroically tried to save his son. Perhaps Scar didn't act on his plan after all, but it seemed a little too coincidental. Regardless, here she was with the other gathered lionesses, listening to the terrible news.

"But to lose Simba," Scar continued, "who had barely begun to live . . . for me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise to greet the dawning of a new era."

Zira gasped at the sight of several laughing hyenas approaching Pride Rock. She leaped towards Sarafina, joining Nala under the lioness, watching wide-eyed as the hyenas came closer. Zira sank deeper to the ground, huddling close to Nala, who was just as frightened. Sarafina lowered herself protectively over them.

"In which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Scar finished, leaping for the tip of Pride Rock. He climbed to the edge and roared, formalizing his royal title as the new king of the Pridelands.

Zira eyed a group of hyenas that snarled at the lionesses. Sarafina snarled back, the other lionesses taking a defensive stance and glaring at the hyenas. After Scar finished his roar, the lionesses gathered up and walked around Pride Rock, Sarafina herding Nala and Zira. In the back was another compartment, a smaller cave that everyone squeezed in to. Zira felt uncomfortable with how close everyone was to each other and it felt hot inside after just a few minutes. She listened to the concerned chatter of the lionesses for a while before falling asleep.

The next morning, just as the sun began to rise, Zira wriggled her way out of the cave, falling over from the effort. She shook herself out and glared at the cave before leaping away, rounding Pride Rock. She halted to a quick stop, gasping, when she saw all the hyenas surrounding Pride Rock, sleeping. She took a deep breath and began tiptoeing to the top of Pride Rock, heading for the main den where they had all once slept. She paused, her catch breathing, as a hyena snorted in it's sleep and rolled over. She waited for silence and lack of movement before continuing on her way.

She ran to the top once she cleared all the hyenas, looking for Scar. She had so many questions, and she hoped the new King could answer them for her.

She found Scar sleeping on a ledge in the back of the den, Zazu, the annoying bird that followed Mufasa everywhere, trapped in the ribcage of a deceased animal. She slowed her pace, lowering herself slightly as she crept forward, unsure of how welcomed she might be now that Scar was more than just a member of the pride. Once she was close enough to the sleeping lion, she raised a paw to touch him. Before a claw even graced the lion's fur, Scar's eyes opened.

"What are you doing here?" Scar snapped, sitting up instantly.

"I just . . ." Zira lowered herself more, hoping she wasn't breaking any Pride laws she didn't know about. "I had a question and I . . ."

"You couldn't ask one of the lionesses?"

"Well, I don't think – they wouldn't – well –" Zira wasn't sure what to say anymore. Maybe she should have just stayed in the cave with the others.

Scar rolled his eyes and glared down at the small cub. His first day as king and it was disrupted by a little lioness. He descended the ledge he was on, walking past Zira and out of the den, stretching in downward then upward dog as he did. Zira hesitantly followed.

"Umm, what happened to the king – or err, Mufasa and Simba?"

"You will not speak of Mufasa in my presence again!" Scar growled at her.

Zira cowered, and Scar collected himself. "That shall be a new law effective immediately. No one is to utter the prior king's name at all. I will make sure the hyenas spread the word."

"Yes, sir," Zira said obediently, sitting up herself.

"As for your question, I told you what happened last night."

"But . . ." Zira hesitated in revealing what she had witnessed the night before. Scar might become angry with it. And if what Scar had said had been the truth, then who was she to question him? Suddenly every question she had died on her lips. She swallowed, gulping loudly.

"So," she started, looking at her paws, "can you make me a queen now?"

Scar stared down at her, his eyes narrowing. Zira kept her eyes on her paws, scuffing them slightly on the rough surface.

"I could make you a queen," Scar said. Zira's head shot up to meet the lion's eyes. "A ruler in your own right. But not of this pride. You could start your own when you are older. I can shape you to be a great leader. You'll need training."

"Really?" Zira stood, smiling up at Scar. "Can we start now?"

"No. I have kingly duties to attend to today. You'll have to amuse yourself for a while. Your lessons will start soon enough."

"Scar," a hyena said, approaching Scar and Zira, "the guys and I would like to catch a couple antelope. We have permission for that now, right?"

Zira gasped and ran under Scar, hiding behind a foreleg. She peered out at the hyena. Scar chuckled darkly.

"You're not afraid of hyenas, are you?" he asked. He took a step back, putting Zira in front of him once more. Zira tried to back away from the hyena, only to be stopped by a paw from Scar. "Well, here's lesson one. Remember: lions over all. Tell that to the hyena. You are superior. A true lion has no fears."

"I don't . . ."

Before Zira could protest, Scar lifted her by her scruff and began walking towards the hyena, which began snarling at her. Zira felt the blood drain from her face and she struggled in Scar's hold.

"Scar, no," she pleaded as they came closer to the hyena, "stop! Put me down."

Scar ignored her, and the hyena growled with bared teeth, though it seemed unsure of what it was supposed to do. Zira wriggled more, trying to pull out of Scar's teeth as the pearly white teeth of the hyena grew bigger. Her heart started racing in her chest and her ears laid flat on her head. Tears started burning her eyes.

"Scar!" Zira cried.

They were directly in front of the snarling hyena now, and, in a moment of pure fear, Zira closed her eyes, protracted her claws, and scratched the hyena across the face. The animal yelped, then turned back to Zira with a more angered growl, red cuts dripping with blood. Scar held up a paw and motioned for the hyena to leave. The hyena rubbed its face and left, grumbling under its breath. Scar finally set Zira down and she scrambled away, breathing heavily, her heart slowing, a couple tears escaping her eyes.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Scar asked, coming towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Zira commanded, backing away from him.

"Oh, do drop the drama. You are perfectly fine. You showed the hyena its place; that was all you had to do. There is no animal grander than us lions, it's why we rule the land, remember?"

Zira stopped sniffling, wiping a paw across her eyes and looking up at Scar.

"I didn't like that. You scared me."

"This time, maybe," Scar agreed, pulling Zira close in feigned sympathy, "but next time, you will know what to do. Overcoming your fears is apart of becoming a better, stronger queen. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well . . ."

"Sometimes a little torture is necessary to make you see your fears are pointless. The hyenas will be wary of you now. They'll obey you. As long as you show your superiority to them."

At that moment, a couple more hyenas walked by, hoping to speak with Scar. Zira saw them and snarled at them, her fur bristling as she lowered into a defensive position. Scar narrowed his eyes at them. The hyenas thought better of whatever they wanted and continued on their way.

"See? You are finding your place in this pride and among the other animals. You will do well."

With that, Scar turned his back and walked down Pride Rock, leaving Zira alone in front of the den. Zira walked to the edge, watching the many hyenas group and head out into the Pridelands. She sighed as they left, relief overwhelming her. She closed her eyes, wondering if it was true that lions had no fear. She had to overcome hers and today had been a start. And Scar had offered to teach her. What exactly – she didn't know. But she was excited to learn under him. He had said she had found her place. And she had. She was a superior! She was above the other animals of the Pridelands, above the hyenas, above all else. Fear made her weak, and forcing the hyenas away, scratching the one, had given her a sense of power.

"There you are, Zira," Sarafina said, running up Pride Rock, Sarabi following. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You must stay with the other cubs near the back cave from now on," Sarabi said. "With all these hyenas here, it is better to be as safe as possible."

"They won't hurt us," Zira said with confidence she was surprised she had. But she was sure of it now, after her lesson with Scar.

"You don't know that."

"Scar won't let them hurt anyone."

"Scar is . . ." Sarafina began, only to be stopped by a look from Sarabi. Sarafina sighed. "Maybe Scar won't let them hurt us, but we must be safe. Besides, the adults have a lot to discuss about this new arrangement. It could really disrupt the Circle of Life."

"Scar knows what he's doing."

"Zira, please," Sarabi groaned, "just do as your told. You need to stay with the cubs and away from Scar. We're just trying to help you. We want you to be safe."  
"I don't need to do anything," Zira argued, "and I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

"You are too young to know how to take care of yourself. You can't even hunt yet. Your journey in the Circle of Life has just begun and we can lead you down the right path. Now do as we say. We do want to protect you. Times are about to become hard and you'll need someone to turn to, someone you can trust. We can be that for you."

"I'll make my own path. I know who I am, and I don't need your help!"

Before the lionesses could say anymore, Zira ran past them and away from Pride Rock and into the Pridelands. She ran as far as she could until she could no longer see Pride Rock. She was sure the lionesses wouldn't follow her. Looking back to confirm her guess, she settled on a rock, staring down in a pond of water, her reflection staring back.

"What's gotten into them?" she wondered. They had never showed so much interest in her wellbeing before. Perhaps now that Scar was ruler they were trying to account for everyone as best as they could. But she didn't need them – not anymore. Scar was her teacher. And maybe she couldn't hunt, but Scar could teach her. Or she could even teach herself. She had taken care of herself so far. She could keep doing it. Her own way.

Standing, she sang more to herself to get her emotions out:

"Don't know why they don't understand.

They can't deny that I know who I am.

Doing it on my own,

There's nothing wrong with being alone."

Zira leaped off the rock, running through the Pridelands, admiring the many animals she would one day rule over. This was where she was meant to be. One day, all these animals would bow to her as they did to Scar. She continued singing:

"I finally know what I was born to do,

To myself, I must be true, be true, be true.

I go my own way!

My call, every single day.

No matter what they say,

Yeah, I go my own way!"

She paused as some animals repeated "my way" after her, her inferiors joining with her.

"My way, my way, my way!

My way, my way, my way!"

Zira ran off to explore more of the Pridelands. Even if Scar had said she might not rule the pride he was king over, she would rule a pride of her own one day. And it would be all hers. And she might be able to convince the king to share some territory with her. And she wouldn't need any help from anyone else, especially not the pride lionesses. She sang:

"Don't need to run with the pack.

I got my own back.

My life is what I make it

And I know where to take it."

Zira climbed up a tree and stared out at the Pridelands, looking over all the animals, smiling. She already felt like a queen from up here. She sang:

"I finally know what I was born to do,

To myself, I must be true, be true, be true."

She jumped down and raced through the Pridelands, singing:

"I go my own way!

My call, every single day.

No matter what they say,

Yeah, I go my own way!"

Her subordinates joined her as she sang "my way" again. She didn't stop though, just kept leaping and jumping around happily and playfully.

"My way, my way, my way!

My way, my way, my way!

I go my own way!

My call, every single day.

No matter what they say,

Yeah, I go my own way!

"My way, my way, my way!

My way, my way, my way!

My way, my way, my way!

I go my own way!"

Zira ended, standing up tall and proud on a large rock. She breathed, still smiling as she looked around the Pridelands. One day, she thought, one day.

* * *

I do love picturing a young cub Zira. I realize lyrics should be italicized, but since I hadn't done it for the previous chapters, no point starting now. I think I indicated song vs word well enough. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and reviews are appreciated! They help me decide which story needs updating the soonest.


	5. Farlanders

Sorry for a late update on this story. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Zira purred in her sleep, a soft smile on her lips as she snuggled closer to Sarafina, falling over on her side and stretching before embracing dreams once more . . .

She was in her mother's paws, her mother's rough tongue grooming over her face. Zira angled her head so her mother could reach more of her face, closing her eyes and purring.

"My beautiful cub," the lioness smiled, staring down lovingly at her young cub who inherited so many of her own features, her red eyes, her fur, her nose. Her cub was perfect. "I shall call you . . ."

"Nya," A dark-furred lion snarled, walking into the small den. The male glared down at the tiny cub, his lips curling. "What is this?"

"She is your daughter, Thimba," the lioness, Nya, answered, lowering her head over Zira slightly. "I know she's not what you were hoping for, but she . . ."

"Is not male," Thimba snarled, stepping closer and lowering his head to see the cub closer, sniffing her. "How am I to form a prince out of this, one who could marry a princess of a greater pride?"

"Why not make her a princess?" Nya asked, her ears falling back.

"No King or Queen will allow a prince to marry a child of rogues." Thimba backed away from the cub and glared at Nya, his tail flicking as he pawed the dry ground.

"But they'd let a rogue male marry a princess?"

"It's different when the only child is a female. As long as the soon to be Prince is strong and fit and suitable for courting. She will never be good enough."

"She's good enough for me," Nya growled. "I shall call her –"

"Zira," Thimba spat, turning to leave the den, "for the hatred I have for her and all she represents – a failure at bringing honor to my lineage."

And the name stuck.

An older Zira cub played with her mother's tail, pouncing and snarling. Nya smiled down at her, the light from the moon shining down on them. She wished she could offer more for her daughter – more food, a warmer place to rest, a kinder father. A roar caught her attention and her heart stopped at the sight of Thimba charging for them, rage in his eyes. Nya felt her blood go cold at the sight. Thimba had snapped.

"Run Zira," Nya said. She stood and nudged Zira. "Run away. Hurry."

Nya leaped at Thimba with a roar of her own and slashed at the lion.

Zira gasped. She backed away slowly, wondering if she'd really have to run.

Nya yelped as Thimba smacked her and bit her neck to throw her aside. Thimba turned his dark eyes on Zira, who sucked in a sharp breath.

"Zira!" Nya cried. "Run!"

Zira turned and ran as fast as she could, hearing the thundering paws of Thimba behind her. Zira panted, her heart thundering in her chest as she dodged her father's paws. The rumble of he river ahead warned Zira to stop or turn, and she tried to skid to a halt, her claws digging in the dry dirt. She screamed as she slid right into the water and was swept away, the angry roar of Thimba echoing in the night.

Zira struggled to keep her head above the muddy water, but twice a wave forced her back under. She spluttered as she came up for air, doggy paddling as much as she could. She mewed for help; the river's thunder drowning out her cries.

By morning, she was washed along the bank in new territory. A vulture flew down to her and hesitantly pecked her head, startling her awake. She coughed up water as she pulled herself to her feet, the circling vultures above flying off. Zira looked around, feeling lost and afraid, abandoned and alone. A loud roar sounded behind her . . .

Zira gasped and jumped awake, looking around at the many lionesses around her. She was shaking, but she was safe.

Another loud roar sounded from outside the den. A couple lionesses lifted their heads, but they laid back down unalarmed. Zira frowned and carefully climbed over the other lionesses to the opening, glancing outside. She saw Scar standing on a far away hill roaring, reminding the animals and informing any nearby prides that there was a new king in the Pride Lands. Zira sighed and looked over the hills at the slowly rising sun. She might as well as start her day, she was awake now.

Zira trotted away from Pride Rock, thinking about the dream she had. She missed her mother terribly, though Nya had never been an excellent mother, the lioness tried to do best for her only daughter. Thimba was a destructive lion, killing any other lions that dared walk near his home. He had even killed his previous mate after several failed attempts at producing a healthy male cub. She was glad to have escaped the lion's rage, but she felt sorry for Nya.

But not sorry enough. The lioness did not come back for her. For a week, Zira wandered alone, eating what few mice she could catch and nibbling at the remains of the Pride lands' lionesses' kills. She waited for Nya to come looking for her, staying close to the river that brought her to this new territory. But her mother never came for her.

And then Sarabi had come down to the river for a long drink, and that is when Zira had been discovered – thinner and paler than normal.

And that's how she came to be a part of the Pride Lands. Zira sighed as she walked along the bank of the river. This was her new life. She needed to forget about her old one. Here, in time, she could be a princess. That's all that mattered now.

In all her thinking, Zira did not see the dark-furred cub until she had run right into him. They toppled over each other, landing in a tangled pile. Zira grunted, and the cub on top of her groaned as he rubbed his head with a paw.

"Watch where you're going!" Zira snapped.

"Me? You ran into me!" the black maned cub snapped.

"Get off of me!"

"Gladly."

The two cubs tried standing at the same time, knocking into each other and falling over again.

"Stop!" Zira commanded. "Let me get up first."

"Yeah, you first."

They tried untangling themselves again, only to awkwardly trip and tumble over each other again, this time, Zira on top of the cub.

"Sorry," the two said simultaneously.

They stared at each other then laughed, pushing off and away from the other, sitting face to face.

"You're not from around here," Zira noted.

"No, I'm not," the young cub said, shaking out his mane proudly. "I'm from the Farlands. My father, Reth, is scouting out the area. Says there's a new king in the Pridelands."

"There is. Scar."

"Scar, huh? Some name. Must have earned it in battle."

"No," Zira looked sideways in hesitation, then back at the cub. "I don't think so."

"Really? I don't think someone would name their cub Scar."

"That's his name. I don't know if he goes by any other names."

"It's not a very cool name," the cub held up his head haughtily.

"He's still the king. And I'm the princess." Zira couldn't help but say it. She wondered if she would get in trouble for doing so, but who would his young cub tell?

"The princess? Scar is your father?"

"No! No-no, not at all. But he's making me a princess. One day, I will rule a pride all my own."

"Cool. Well, I'm Asani, by the way."

"Zira."

"Pretty name."

Zira found herself smiling as she dug a paw into the dirt, clawing at the ground slightly. Asani smiled at her, sitting up straighter.

A loud roar caught their attention. Asani jumped and chuckled uneasily. "That's my father," he said, slinking away slowly. "I'm patrolling with him, he knows where I am, I just have to go back now."

"Sure," Zira smirked, standing up. "You'll visit again, right?"

"Yeah, right around here by the river." Another roar echoed and Asani flinched, but he gave Zira a smile. "See ya."

The cub ran off in the direction of the roars. Zira smiled as she watched him leave, her tail flicking. She ran back to Pride Rock, feeling on air, even as she ran through the crowd of hyenas surrounding the rock. She spotted Scar sitting at the ledge, looking over the Pridelands, an uneasy look on his face.

"Hey Scar," Zira greeted cheerily, trotting up to him. "I met a really nice cub today. He's a lot better than all the other cubs here. Cooler, too."

Scar sighed irritably, his ears twitching and turning in different directions, busy focusing on the noises throughout the Pridelands. Zira sat next to him, huffing at his ignorance. "He's name's Asani, by the way."

Scar suddenly swung his head down to her, snarling. Zira jumped and backed away as he stalked toward her.

"Asani?" he snapped. "The Farlanders prince?"

"I didn't know he was a prince," Zira said, her ears flat and tail tucked at her side as she kept backing away. "We just met. What's wrong with him being prince?"

"His father is looking to expand his territory. And he knows there is a new king and he is debating on challenging my position!"

"Oh," was all Zira could say.

"You will stay away from that cub and the Farlanders pride."

"Yes, Scar."

Scar huffed, sitting up and walking back up to the ledge. "Run along and bother the lionesses, will you?"

"O-Okay."

Zira slinked away from Scar and then ran to the back of Pride Rock. She spotted the lionesses lying down in the sun and the cubs playing not far away. She didn't join them, instead, she sat where she was, watching from a distance, wondering if she would see Asani again.

* * *

Don't forget to share your thoughts.


End file.
